


A far too young Draco Malfoy

by Lia_Lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, child! Draco, de aged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Lia/pseuds/Lia_Lia
Summary: Harry had a long day at work, and only wanted to come home to his fiancé. Alas, a potion mistake makes Draco 7 again.





	A far too young Draco Malfoy

The day has been long and tiring, and Harry didn’t wish for anything more than a shower and an evening spent in front of the couch, cuddling with Draco. However, fate seemed to has decided otherwise as a head peaked through his office door.  
“Auror Potter? An urgent call from St Mungo.”

“As we told you Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy’s state isn’t worrisome. It’s uncanny, of course, but not worrisome. And as soon as his partners will be able to identify the potion he was working on, we’ll be able to find a way to re aged him. It’s only a matter of time.  
-So everything’s normal, except that he has the body of a 7 years old boy?  
-Not only the body, I’m afraid. It seems like the potion also affected his behaviour and memory. Like an elder with Alzheimer's disease, he won’t recognise you as his fiancé, but he will still know he loves you. Maybe he’ll take you for a preschool teacher he really liked or someone older he was closed to, but you won’t be Harry Potter to him, I’m sorry. But as I said, it’s only a matter of time.  
-What can I do to help?  
-As his next of kin, you should probably take him home. Hospitals aren’t a place for children and the research can last for a day or two.  
-A day or two?  
-Maybe a week. I’ll keep you update.”

And this is how Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, found himself laying on his stomach on his wooden floor, watching a young Draco Malfoy plays the potion master with a bowl and salad sauce.  
All in all, he was adorable. He had slept like a marmot and had eagerly cheered as Harry made them pancakes for breakfast before heading toward the bookshelf, picking a book on Quidditch.  
“When I grow up, I wanna be a Potion Master!” the kid stated with firm confidence, rising his nose high in the air. “Just like uncle Sev! Do you know my uncle Sev?  
-Sort of. He was my Potion teacher at Hogwarts.  
-Oh! You’re so lucky! I wish he will be my teacher too when I’ll go to Hogwarts! Do you think he’s a good teacher? Cause he taught me lot of things! He says I can’t do real potions because I am too young, but that cooking is very similar. You have to follow the recipe, calculate your dose and stir carefully. He says it’s a good exercise. I know plenty of recipes now.  
-I’m impressed. Which one is your favourite?”  
“Um…” little Draco hummed, thinking. Like the older one used to do, he slightly tilted his head on the side. “The ones where we have to beat the eggs white. It’s hard, but now I can do it with only a little bit of help! Maybe we can do it now? Do you have eggs?  
-We won’t beat eggs, Draco. I don’t know how to do, and I don’t want to waste food.  
-But if we make a cake? It won’t be wasting food!  
-I don’t know the recipe, I’m sorry.  
-But we can ask uncle Sev!  
-You’re uncle isn’t there Draco.  
-Then call him! He says I can always call him!  
-Draco I said no.  
-But why? I want to beat the eggs white! I want to talk to uncle Sev!  
-Okay, you know what? We won’t call uncle Sev, but one of my best friends who’s a pastry chef!  
-Yes!! Can I play your Potion Master then?  
-Of course you can.” Harry smiled, happy he finally distracted Draco. The healers had to find a cure quickly. If the kid started to ask after his uncle again, or worse, his parents, Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on too long.


End file.
